Guilt
by Leanne90
Summary: Takes place after Damon and Elena kiss. Damon decides a kiss isn't enough to feel guilty about, he wants more! Written for V-Day author2author exchange. Rated M for a reason.


**This is a one-shot for the Valentine's Day author2author exchange, written for ****a_phobiac (****Athazagoraphobiac) I really hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>One kiss. One, heart stopping kiss. That's all it had taken to propel Damon into the depths of despair. He had waited so long for that moment, dreamt endlessly about the soft, velvety feel of her lips against his and the tingling sensation that buzzed between them as his icy lips melted into her heated ones. He had yearned for that moment and was sure that when it happened, he would cherish it, forever. He was certain that he would remember the sweet taste of her, the heavenly smell of her, the small hitch of her breath and the reluctant sigh that escaped her when their lips touched and departed. The tiny quiver of her lips when her resolve crumbled and she gave into him. He was sure he would remember all of it, and bask in the details, cataloguing them so he could reminisce at a later date. But, the only thing he felt was guilt. Guilt for stealing a kiss with his brother's girl, but more so, guilt for not taking it further.<p>

Damon stared down at his glass, watching the amber liquid dance as it caught the light. He felt detached, his mind distant from his body, the sickening feeling of guilt settling in the pit of his stomach like a thorn. He didn't want to feel guilty, it wasn't in his nature to, Damon Salvatore does not do guilty, the thought hummed around in his mind as he continued to stare blankly into his glass. She had made him feel, made him develop a conscience, pulled him back from the brink of insanity and delved into him to find his humanity. She had succeeded, but now he resented her for it. The old Damon would not be sitting here wallowing in self pity, a kiss would have meant nothing to him, and fuck, it would have been crazy of him not to ravish her. But, that was the old Damon and Elena liked this new improved version. How ironic, since the one thing he wanted, he could only get if he was back on form, his thoughts collided around his mind like a car crash, fuelling his anger more and more. Why the fuck should he feel guilty for a kiss? A measly Kiss. No, if he was going to feel guilty, if he was going to forgive her for making him feel like this then he wanted the full works, not just some pesky kiss. He grabbed his glass and downed the contents in one, slamming it down on the bar and flicking his sultry eyes to the barmaid for another.

He watched her as she sauntered over to him and poured him another glass of the deadly elixir. His jaw tightened as she flashed him a smile that oozed sex. She wanted him, so why the fuck did Elena feel so guilty? Why the in God's name did he feel so guilty? Damon sipped at the mind-numbing liquid and revelled in how it made him feel, his humanity draining away with each swig. His tongue crept from his mouth and glazed over his alcohol glossed lips, his eyes flickering slightly as a small taste of her lingered on his lips, sweet and tangy like cheery lip balm. Oh, she was heavenly, why didn't he just take her then and then? She had so willingly kissed him and even if her features had laced with guilt as he walked away, he was sure he could have lured her into bed with him. She was so responsive to his touch; he only had to look at her to see that. He would do the eye thing, or so she called it and watch amused as she melted on the spot. He had witnessed her eyes haze with arousal when she was around him for too long and she would fumble, become nervous and shift when he pried on those emotions he knew were there. She wanted him, he knew she did, she was just scared.

"**What's your name?"**Damon's voice dripped with charm as he raised his glass to his lips for another intoxicating swig, his eyes fixed on the barmaids.

"**Erica"** she beamed, drinking in the attention his eyes were giving her.

"**Well, Erica"** his teeth grazed his succulent lips as he eyed her neck **"I need a drink"**

"**I've been pouring you drinks all night, you're the only one in here in case you hadn't noticed"** she giggled and the sound of it irritated him.

"**Not that kind of drink"** his eyes glazed with a predatory charm and he lunged forward across the bar, his hand tangling in her golden locks as he violently slammed her head down onto the bar, exposing her slender neck to his aching fangs.

Erica let out a terrific scream and Damon growled in approval, his cock twitching slightly at the delightful sound of her whimpers, this was going to be good, the thought revolved around in his mind. His finger laced over her pulsing vein, marking the spot before he ripped into her neck, moaning gratifyingly as her sweet blood poured abundantly into his welcoming mouth. He sank his fangs in deeper, his grip on her hair tightening as he drained her, her winces making the experience all the more satisfying. Blood pooled on the bar surface and dripped from his hungered lips as he pulled away. He licked his lips to mix the blood with the taste of alcohol and the lovely, Elena. His body ebbed with a sudden need for her, wanting to taste her again, his veins now full of Dutch-courage. He plucked a bottle of bourbon from behind the bar for good measure and flipped a tip onto the bar.

"**Great service, Erica"** he smirked at her limp form and headed out of The Grill.

Damon walked up the drive to the Gilbert residence, flashes of their kiss blinding his eyes as he stared at the porch. He quickly took a sip from the bottle to remind himself why he was here, that kiss, that all consuming kiss, wasn't enough, he wanted more and he was going to get it. He peered up at her window, an inky darkness strangling any light in the house. He swallowed thickly as his thoughts turned to her, in bed, waiting for him. He would make her confront her feelings for him if it was the last thing he ever did. He needed her, it was no longer a want, it was an animalistic need and he had to fulfil it, he thought he might die if he didn't have her this once and his member stiffened a little as his mind was invaded with images of what he was about to do to her.

Damon crept into the house, being careful not to make a sound. He leaned against her bedroom door, his eyes wandering over her perfect sleeping form, the bed sheet nestled snuggled around her petite waist, the corner of it scrunched into her hand. He smiled faintly and took another swig from the bottle, pushing off the door to stumble over to her bed. He placed the bottle on her nightstand, a thud echoing around the room as the glass clashed with the wooden surface causing Elena to stir a little. He perched himself on the edge of her bed and inclined his head to feast on her beauty, she was truly beautiful in more ways than he could imagine and he had to have her. He slowly reached out and smoothed his icy fingers over the delicate skin of her cheek, feeling it tingle slightly as her heated body reacted to the change in temperature. Her nose scrunched slightly, and he grinned, he had always adorned the way it did that. Suddenly her eyes flickered open and quickly adjusted to the dark. She gasped and roughly tugged at the bed sheet to pull it over her exposed body, recoiling at the sight of Damon on her bed.

"**Damon. What the hell are you doing here?"**

"**You kissed me"**

"**I know...I"**

"**And you feel guilty"** he said solemnly, cutting her off.

"**You're upset"** her face contorted in slight sadness.

"**No, I'm angry, there's a difference"** he shot her a resentful glance.

"**I shouldn't have kissed you"** she looked down at her hands.

"**See there you go again, with the guilt, Elena. Why is it so terrible that you kissed me? I get that you love Stefan but you have feelings for me, I know you do**" He pushed off of the bed in anger.

"**Damon" **She sighed.

"**No, Elena, you listen to me. You don't need to feel guilty, he left you, he isn't coming back, wake up and smell the coffee before you lose someone who actually gives a damn"**

"**I don't want to lose you"** her lip quivered slightly.

"**Then tell me how you feel, how you really feel, because it's not guilt. You wanted it, I know you did"**

"**Damon...I can't"**

"**Stop lying to yourself, stop denying your heart what it wants"**

"**I think you should leave. We can talk about this when you're sober"**

"**No. I want to talk about it now and I'm not leaving until I get what I want"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**You"** he said simply, kneeling on the bed, his hands reaching up to cup her face. Her breath was warm against his lips and he yearned to kiss them again.

"**I want you, Elena"** he repeated himself, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. He could feel her tingling, her eyes filling with lust, he knew she wanted this; he just had to be persistent.

"**Damon, you need to go"** she said with little conviction, her voice breathy as her body ached for him.

"**No. If I'm going to feel guilty for something, I'm going to feel guilty for having you"** he forcefully pressed his lips to hers, memories of their first kiss, a few hours previous, flooding back to him, his lips responding to the familiar taste as if it were meant to be.

He gripped her tightly as she began to struggle against him, trying to pull away from his dominating lips. **"Damon, stop!"** she mumbled as his mouth tried to claim hers once again. **"You want this, I know you do"** he pushed her back on the bed and ripped the sheet from her fragile form, drinking in the sight of her little shorts and vest top that clung to her in all the right places. He quickly grasped her wrists and pinned them to the mattress as she attempted to fight him off, the pathetic pounds to his chest doing little to deter him. **"Stop fighting it, Elena"** he pressed his hungry lips back to hers and a small whimper passed from her mouth to his, tears springing in her eyes as he took her choice from her. **"Please, Damon, you're better than this"** small sobs departed her lips between kisses, his heavy body crushing her to the bed. **"That's where you're wrong"** Damon said bluntly as his hand began to roam her body, feeling her flinch against his touch.

His hand crept into her shorts and he pulled away from her lips to search her eyes. Tears swirled within them but he could see the lust fighting behind the tears, he knew she wanted him, she just needed to let go and give in to it. His fingers trailed over her smooth pussy and delighted in spreading her folds, finding her moist. He smiled, as he was given affirmation to his thoughts, knowing truly that it wasn't a product of his imagination. He watched her eyes widen like saucers as his fingers glided up her wet slit and circled her sensitive bundle of nerves. **"Tell me to stop"** he leaned back down and flicked the tip of his tongue over her puckered lips, being rewarded by a soft moan as his fingers began to play with her.** "Come on, Elena, if you want me to stop, then tell me" **he rubbed her a little harder and felt her hips buck with approval, her eyes fluttering a little as the sensation began to feel good.

"**Don't stop"** the words whispered from her parted lips, her mind overcome with the pleasure he was giving her. A smile smeared across his lips as her soft voice floated into his ears, and he felt her juices pool and coat his fingers in approval. He was instantly hard but he wanted to tease her a little. She had made him wait for her and now he was going to make her wait. He slowed his fingers to a halt and peered down at her frowned expression. **"Tell me you want me"** he hushed against her lips, planting tiny, tender kisses on them to prompt the words from her mouth. **"Tell me you want me inside of you"** he purred against her ear, sucking her earlobe a little before rewarding her neck with a soft kiss. **"Tell me you want me to make love to you, right now" **he kissed his way back to her lips and smiled as they parted willingly to welcome his tongue. He captured her in a breathtaking kiss, his tongue avidly exploring the depths of her mouth, her tongue rolling eagerly against his. She tasted of cherry lip balm and all things sweet and he could devour her lips in kisses for hours and never tire of the succulent taste.

"**I want you, Damon"** the words rolled effortlessly from her sweet tasting lips and he wished to reward them with further kisses for finally uttering the words he so desperately wanted to hear. **"Please, I'm begging you, make love to me"** she pleaded and he watched the tears fade from her eyes to be replaced with pure love and devotion, a strong fleck of lust overwhelming them as she peered up at him. He could have cum there and then if he didn't want her so much, sounds of her begging him, making his cock swell with need. He responded to her wishes with an all consuming kiss, his lips curving to fit hers like pieces to a puzzle, his tongue duelling with hers for dominance as she gave in to her desires. He rolled his fingers up and down her slick centre and his body ached for her as moans spilled from her kiss swollen lips. She sounded like the finest music and he could listen to her forever. His moans mixed with hers as her hand slipped into his jeans and pulled his throbbing member free, curling her dainty fingers around it and stroking it to the rhythm of his fingers.

Damon delved his fingers into her hot mess as she pumped her hand up and down his aching shaft, the sounds of their wetness mixing together and filling the room. He yearned to be inside of her but he wanted her to beg him. He curled his fingers to fit her perfected shape, sliding them in and out of her velvety walls as she stroked him hard. She felt so incredible and his mind wandered to thoughts of being inside of her, her slick walls clenching around his manhood as he drove in and out. Oh, he wanted it so badly, wanted it more than anything, knowing the sound of her losing control would stay with him forever. Damon peeled her vest top from her petite form, swallowing thickly as he drank in the sight of her bare chest, her nipples silently begging to be sucked. He swopped down and curved his lips over them, on by one, rolling his tongue eagerly over the peaked mounds, moaning as she sped up her movements in response. He tweaked her nipple between his teeth before licking away the sting, the guttural moans that spilled from her lips pushing him over the edge. He had to have her and now!

Damon frantically ripped her shorts and panties from her body and kicked off his jeans, Elena helping to pull his t-shirt over his head. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he knew it. He hooked her legs over his arms and pulled her closer to him, quickly angling her hips to his liking and licking his lips as he feasted on her glistening centre. **"Damon.."** she begged and he immediately thrust into her detectable core, feeling her wet, silky walls clamp around him in approval. He moaned loudly as she bucked her hips and the tip of him brushed against the hilt, the sensation like no other. He pulled all the way to the brink, watching his shaft, slick with her succulent juices, bury back into her over and over. She was a goddess and he had waited so long to be as one with her and he wanted the moment to last forever.

He plunged deeper with each thrust as was rewarded with an onslaught of moans, each louder than the last, her body convulsing with pure bliss with each push. He would never get used to the way her face contorted with pleasure as he made love to her, each quiver of her lip, each flutter of her eyes, turned him on more and more and he wished to devour her forever more. Damon leaned down to capture her hungry lips in a kiss, muffling their moans as their skin slapped together. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted her and now he had her, willingly. **"Elena, moan for me"** he pleaded against her lips, claiming them again and again with his own as he ploughed her relentlessly, her body responding to each thrust as if it were something new.

Her moans echoed around the room and he joined her, his own moans breathy and primal as he slid into her with ease, her core so wet that her juices were licking against her thigh. He slipped his hand between them and coated his finger in her sweet nectar, glossing her lips with her body's lipstick before smearing his lips to hers, devouring them. He drove into her harder and faster as she spread her legs wider, her back arching and her hips bucking as she begged for her climax. Damon moaned wildly as her nails raked down his back and pushed him deeper into her, needing him to fill her completely, nothing having ever felt as right as this.** "Cum with me" **she moaned, and his ears perked with delight, thrusting into her a few more times until her walls hugged him tightly and her body jerked with bliss. He exploded into her, extinguishing her searing heat, his body slapping violently against hers as their moans consumed the air. Wave after wave splashed over them as they ascended to a higher plain, feeling as though heaven was washing over them. He had never felt so connected to anyone and he knew she felt it too, they had nothing to feel guilty about, this was right.

He collapsed onto her panting form, feeling her walls still contracting around him, clinging to him and never wanting to let him go. He peered up at her with a loving gaze, his resentment of her completely relinquished to be replaced with love and adoration. She had finally given herself to him and he had never felt so happy in all his life.

"**Damon"** her heart thumped rhythmically beneath her chest. **"I have to tell you something and you don't have to say anything, but, you have to know this"**

Damon swallowed thickly, preparing himself for all his dreams to be dashed. **"Please don't say that you feel guilty" **He pushed himself up and stared at her.

"**I-I love you, Damon"** she stuttered the words and felt her heart begin to pound faster as she waited for a response.

"**I love you too, Elena. I have for a long time"** he gulped back emotion and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, his world finally feeling complete.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought and review!<strong>


End file.
